In between
by klarolineobessesed
Summary: Caroline finally chose. Now she is in new Orleans, meaning to find Klaus, and finally tells him she loves and choses him. But when a group of witches use Caroline as a leverage against Klaus, how would he react? And why does Caroline acts familiar around marcel, do they know each other? *I changed from 3rd to 1rst person in chapter 3, but its still Caroline narrating*
1. Chapter 1

He was walking down the street when he saw her. Bright gold hair, fair skin, the child was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Her little hands were holding a doll, a blond delicate doll, just like her. She was probably around 10. She was smiling, oblivious to the creatures that surrounded the night, the curse that, a long time ago, was set on him. Mystic falls was everything he expected. Dull, grey and predictable. Probably the worst one to settle in, but he was staring to like it.

He took one step towards her, stepping out of the shadows that hided him. When he was in front of her, the girl looked up. She had a suspicious look in her face, one that said _get away now. _

"What's your name?" He said, sinking to his knees so he could see her eyes.

"Can't tell you" She turned to her dolls, ignoring him.

"And why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know you, and I would be really stupid if I did" She had this _duh_ face.

"Well, my name is Marcel. There, now you know me" Marcel answered, a grin plastered on his face. This girl had spark and he liked it.

"I guess….." She looked at her house, and as if someone could hear her, she whispered "My name is Caroline" He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Caroline" Marcel whispered back. He knew this girl was his weakness, and for once in a long time, he didn't care.

* * *

For weeks, Marcel stayed. He always came to her house, he would play doll with her and she would talk to him about school, her parents and other stuff. She would tell him how sad she was about her parents fighting all the time. When he had to return to New Orleans, he didn't said goodbye. It pained him to leave her behind, but in the back, far, far in his memories, he still heard him _Love is the Vampires greatest weakness… _but Marcel didn't love this child, did he?...

* * *

Caroline was so happy to finally be here. College. It seemed just yesterday, she was playing dolls in front of her house, talking to Marcel.

Her smile wavered at that. She never knew what happened to him, he didn't even said anything about leaving. He just left her, just like everyone else does. He was the first, then there was her dad, then Matt, then Tyler….. And then Klaus.

Klaus.

She thought back to the last moment she saw him, how special that night had been. _Tyler is your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes. _What he didn't knew was that he was her first love. That, a long time ago, she realized Tyler never loved her, and she never loved him. They were just in love with the idea of each other, it was just safeness, no drama. So they broke up over the summer. It was mutual. She knew Tyler was probably with Hayley now.

But she never knew how to say to Klaus that she was in love with _him. _With Klaus.

The moment she knew Klaus was in New Orleans, she turned immediately a resume to LSU, and took a plane the moment the acceptance came. Now as she looked around, she knew this was her destiny, to be with Klaus. But she could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus was mad. He couldn't believe some pesky witches would even THINK of planning something against him, that they would even imagine the thought of destroying him. Didn't they knew who he was? He was Klaus, the original hybrid. He didn't had time to just hop in a plane, to see what this witches were planning. But here he was, looking down at bourbon street, watching people dance and laugh, oblivious about the creatures lurking the shadows, waiting for them to be distracted, so they could sank their teeth deep into their throats. Klaus heard a sound, then a laugh. Marcel.

"What is my dear, dear friend doing in New Orleans? Last I hear you were running, leaving and never coming back?" He heard marcel laugh, a cynical laugh he had heard hundreds of times. Klaus turned.

"Yeah, well last I heard, you were a scrap of a kid, cowering in the shadows of those who hated you" Klaus said while he smirked.

He saw Marcel clench his jaw, saw the man that less than 200 years ago was his ally, his best friend. He loved him like a son, teach him everything he knew, and now? Who did he thought he was, using HIS methods to gain what Klaus has always been seeking! Then Klaus remembered why he was here, here


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around. For some reason Caroline felt uncomfortable at this bar. But it didn't make any sense. She knew this was a tourist bar. She heard some bars where strictly vampires only and she had seen tons of vampires walking around in plain sunlight. They had daylight rings, and wherever daylight rings are made, there are witches. Maybe they could help her find Klaus.

Klaus. Even thinking about him put a goofy smile on her face. What had he done to her that even the mare thought of his voice send chills down her body? She looked at her bracelet….

"And what about this? Where'd you steal this from?" Caroline asked, looking down at the bracelet.

"Ah, that's a long story" Klaus said. "But to rest it short, it was once worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you"

Caroline smiled shyly and rolled her eyes. She had never been called beautiful. Sure, Tyler said it now and then but it was nice to hear someone mean it. She blushed. Especially with that sexy…. No! Caroline, you don't like him, he is your enemy! Don't back down. Be strong! He is sadistic and the reason Mrs. Lockwood is dead and Tyler a hybrid.

Caroline looked down to see a drawing. It was amazing! So detailed.

"Wait a second, did you drew this?" she asked disbelievingly. How can someone with so much talent be so evil? He looked away and smiled shyly.

"Yeah," he said hastily "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging in the Amatash, not that anyone would notice," Was she hallucinating or was Klaus actually sheepish? She must be imagine things

"Have you been?" he continued.

"I've never really been anywhere"

"I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome, Paris, TOKIO?" We laughed.

"Wow" she said disbelievingly. "Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want" she said. "Is that why you hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things?" she said bitterly.

She saw Klaus's transformation. She swathe light in his eyes dull with every word she spat out. But he deserved it for everything he'd done.

"You're making assumptions," he said. She heard the hurt behind this, but she wouldn't stop now.

"Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him! Give him his life back!" She saw Klaus face harden.

"You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave" To hell with that.

"I get it. Your father didn't loved you so you assume that no one else will either, and that's why you compel people, or you sire them or you try to buy them off but" Caroline threw the bracelet to the floor "that's not why it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them"…

She laughed now at the thought of that memory. She couldn't believe how clueless she was, how blind she had been. Now here she was, looking of him hoping he would give her a chance. Caroline sight.

"What have we have here? A lone girl sitting at a bar with a cup full of whiskey in front her. I'm guessing boy trouble?"

Caroline looked up. A girl was sitting in front of her. She had long brown hair and big dark eyes. She had a bandana on her hair. She was pretty. And it looked like she worked here, she noticed, since she was behind the bar.

"Sophie" the girl said, extending her hand towards her. She took it.

"Caroline" **Maybe she knows where Klaus**,she thought. **But I can't ask her right away, I have to be subtle.**

"So….. Do you work here?"

"Yeah. I actually own the bar"

*this is where it changes*

This will be easier than I thought. If she lived here all her life maybe she know where Klaus is.

"So you know most of the people in NO?" I asked. This was going to be a piece of cake and I really like cake.

"Pretty much, why? Looking for someone?

"Maybe" In second thought, she couldn't trust just anyone. Klaus has a lot of enemies, and If I tell the wrong person the wrong things, they'll use me as leverage. I had to be smart.

"Can I trust you?" I asked. I don't have a choice but to ask her

She gives me a weird look. I don't blame her. "Sure" I sight.

"I'm looking for Klaus Milkaelson" I said regretfully. As soon as I finish the sentence, her entire body stiffens and she looks at me like she is seeing me with new eyes. I guess she is.

"You don't want to look for him. I recommend you to turn around. Klaus is nothing more than misery and cruelty"

I feel my blood boil with anger. How dare she say those things about Klaus? I felt the urge to rip her head off, but quickly shove it away. "So you do know where he is?" I said.

"Give me your reason why you want to know the location and I'll decide if I give it to you or not" I sight- again.

"That's none of your business"

"Then I guess you have to find out from others"

"I can find it out on my own just fine"

I grabbed my purse. I didn't need this girl. I could find it out on my own just fine. I felt hands at the sides of my neck.

Darkness consumed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus was very angry.

He was now pacing in his room, a beautiful French-style dorm overlooking the French quarter. He went to the windows, the one that overlooked New Orleans lights. Not only does he couldn't find out who was planning against him, but now he had to take care of some vampire running around New Orleans. What is it with this city that lured vampires in the first place? Klaus sight. But he was nervous. This so called 'new vampire' was the last person Klaus could imagine coming here. He remembered his conversation minutes before with Marcel….

"_There is a new vampire in town," Klaus saw Marcel sitting in a stool. _

"_And tell me, who would be that big of a fool to run around the French quarter?" Klaus said, a smirk growing on the side of his face. _

"_I don't know, that's why I'm telling you, so you can find out," Irritation grew in Klaus. Did he looked like he came to New Orleans to be Marcel's assistant? _

"_And why would I do that? I remind you I came solely to find out who was planning against me and kill them" _

"_Maybe you could find something in your way. Come on you do this for me, and I owe you a favor," Marcel said. _

"_Anything?" Klaus tempted. It sounded like a good deal. Marcel nodded._

"_Ok, I'll do it" __**{I KNOW KLAUS WOULD NEVER DO IT JUST LIKE THAT AT THIS POINT BUT LETS JUST PRETENT ;)}**_

"_Good" Marcel face grew into a smile. That was good. He needed his trust before he could kill him. _

"_And how does this new Vamp looks like so I can ID it whenever I see it?" _

"_It is a she actually. Insiders tell me she's pretty. Long blond hair, blue eyes. Bubbly, typical baby vamps. He said she- and I quote 'had the voice of an angel and that light was all around her'" Marcel's tone was mocking. Little did he knew that Klaus knew exactly who he was talking about..._

Klaus felt a presence behind him. He could not help but too feel edgy, thus he could not stop thinking about all the enemies he had in NO. He wasn't worried about them, Nope, He was worried about the 'new vampire', but it just didn't add up. Why would she come now, when he was sure this was the most dangerous place for her to be? It didn't make sense. Klaus early chill came again, only this time, a voice came with it.

"Hello, Brother" Elijah. Of course it was him. Always being the good brother, trying to keep him in line.

"Elijah" Klaus said "I don't have time for your 'vampire intervention', I'm trying to figure out who is trying to kill me," Klaus could see Elijah form the corner of his eye. He saw a grin.

"I believe I took care of that already…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU GIVE TO THIS STORY. _**

**_THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS YOU POST. _**

**_I WOULD SPECIALLY LIKE TO THANK KLAROLINE-LOVEGAMES FOR THE IDEA THAT MADE THIS CHAPTER HAPPEN. YOU SERIOUSLY UNSTUCKED ME... _**

**_DID YOU SAW THE ORIGINALS YESTERDAY? I TOTALLY HATE TYLER NOW. _**

**_BE PREPARE LOCKWOOD FANS, IM DOING A CHAPTER HATE ON HIM. I DONT KNOW WHEN SO IT COULD HAPPEN ANYTIME. JUST A HEADS UP!_**

* * *

**HOURS BEFORE…**

Something was up. He could feel it, and that's why he was here.

Elijah was waiting patiently, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him, when she came. She sat in front of him ordering a whiskey like it was _her_ table. But he didn't care, he just watched her, amazed by her boldness. The mysterious woman could not be over 30, big, dark, gorgeous eyes adorning her face, skin white as snow, she was a mirage of the perfect woman. That is what made him wary.

"What can I do for you?" Elijah said cautiously.

"I heard that you were looking for someone, if I have the right person. Are you the original Vampire, Elijah?" Elijah's suspicion grew by the second. He nodded.

"Good. Name's Apria" Apria smiled, raising her hand to shake his.

He stared at her, wondering what business this woman had involving Klaus' aggressor. He sent a few witches in look for this person, but he didn't remember Apria going with them.

"What do you know?" He said.

"There was a girl in the French quarter looking for him. Wouldn't tell what she needed involving Klaus, and Marcel's minions already saw her, so you might want to get to her before they kill her, just to be sure she is not the one you're looking for," She said, all the while inspecting her nails as if this act of her was not a big deal.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elijah said "Why would you, a witch outside my witches, tell me this. Why would you expose your life when there is nothing in favor for you?"

"Because one of my sisters is one of 'your witches'" She said. Her face now changed, angry, emphasizing all her features making them look sharper, dangerous.

"Who, if I can ask, is your sister?" He said.

"Sophie

Deveroux"

"And what is exactly what you are saying, Ms. Deveroux?"

"I'm offering you the change of talking to this girl before Marcel finds her," she says.

He thought about it. Chances were this girl was nothing more than a sire trying to find Klaus to kill him. But still, he had to make sure this girl was not an offence to him or his family.

"Ok, I'll talk to her"

**30 MINUTES LATER…. **

"Where are we?" He asked Apria. They were in a graveyard, filled with dirt and fog everywhere. He could not believe what his eyes deceived. There was so much tragedy everywhere.

"We are in the site of site of ancestral magic. We are ancestral witches, which allow us to use the ancestral magic linked to this place. That's one of the reasons we cannot be freed from Marcel's rules" Her tone was sad, soft like an angel's voice, but there was sadness and misery lased in her tone. It somehow affected him, hit him somewhere he thought was reserved to his family. His heart.

"Oh" was all he could manage.

He followed her, going into cave that looked like a small tomb. There were witches everywhere, watching his every move as if he was the dangerous one here. He saw a small figure crouched in the floor, and saw the outline of a girl. The last girl he ever thought of seeing again

"_Caroline_" He whispered, not believing what was in front of him. He saw her jump at her name, startled by the familiar voice.

She quickly lifted her head, as if she couldn't believe what was in front of her. Maybe she coul "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" He shouted, not believing anymore that any of this people believed that she was the one plotting against Klaus. "Atria, I swear to god, you don't tell me the real reason you brought me here I will kill all of you, one by one, until there is no one in this room breathing"

Seeing no choice but to tell him, she told him the truth.

"Marcel has ruled us witches for more than 100 years, we thought that if we give Klaus something, he will help us get rid of him once and for all. But it's his choice, she could be a present, or a warning"

He couldn't believe the kind of things he was hearing. He stupidly walked in into the lair of those he wanted to found. It appeared he did, thou he was hoping for much better circumstances.

**{Let's pretend Elijah knows Klaus is in love with Caroline, and the witches knew somehow who Caroline was. Let's pretend she told her reason for coming here}**

"I could kill you all if I wanted to, take her and leave, never come back"

"You think we didn't thought of that? We are 23 desperate witches trying to be free of an over powerful vampire, trust me, we have everything covered" This wasn't good. They did something, something that assured them him nor would Nicklaus hurt them.

"What did you do" He didn't liked her answer.

"I put a spell on the girl, so that in case you kill any one of us, she gets a cut. The less witches in this room walking, the worse the wound will be. If you kill all of us" She twisted her face and made a slashing motion with her hand as if she was cutting her own neck. "But, if you don't bring Klaus in the next 2 hours, she will not live to see the sunrise, I promise you" Her voice was louder but the second.

"I will bring Klaus here, just don't hurt the girl" He couldn't let them hurt the only thing in the world that makes Klaus feel something.

Elijah ran, desperate to find his brother, knowing that every second he wasted, was another one closer to Caroline's dead…..

**30 MINUTES OF LOOKING FOR KLAUS…..**

His desperation grew at the beat of the clock. He could not find Klaus anywhere, and when finally hopelessness was setting in, he saw him. Standing in a window in what looked like an apartment, he finally founded Klaus. He jumped until he felt the floor beneath his feet, sighting and praying his brother would come with him.

"Hello, Brother" He said, and quickly wanted to slap himself for it. The last thing they had is time for formalities.

"Elijah" Klaus said "I don't have time for your 'vampire intervention', I'm trying to figure out who is trying to kill me" He thought this was a 'vampire intervention'? What were vampire interventions anyway? Whatever it was, this was way worse.

"I believe I took care of that already…."


End file.
